Hitherto, as air-conditioning apparatuses installed in ceilings of rooms, an air-conditioning apparatus has been proposed having a duct connecting a body casing of an indoor unit, which is formed with an inlet port on the bottom side thereof and houses a fan and an indoor heat exchanger therein, to an outlet unit, which is formed with an outlet port opening downwards (in the direction from the ceiling side to the indoor space). In such a conventional air-conditioning apparatus, indoor air is drawn into the body casing and is made to exchange heat, and the conditioned air after exchanging heat is delivered to the indoor space through the outlet port of the outlet unit.
As an air-conditioning apparatus having the above configuration, an air-conditioning apparatus described in Patent Literature 1, for example, is known. The air-conditioning apparatus described in Patent Literature 1 is one known as a built-in-type in which ducts interconnect a body casing (casing 10 in Patent Literature 1) of the indoor unit disposed above a ceiling and a plurality of outlet units (outlet chambers 30 in Patent Literature 1). In the air-conditioning apparatus described in Patent Literature 1, the body casing is formed in a substantially rectangular parallelepiped shape having only in one sidewall thereof a plurality of body outlet ports that are connected to the ducts (that is, outlet ports to discharge conditioned air to the ducts that are connected to the outlet units). That is to say, the ducts each connected to the outlet units are all connected to a single sidewall of the body casing. Accordingly, the air-conditioning apparatus described in Patent Literature 1 is configured such that the body casing is disposed in a corner of a room.
Further, as regards an air-conditioning apparatus having the above configuration, another air-conditioning apparatus described in Patent Literature 2, for example, is known. In the air-conditioning apparatus described in Patent Literature 2, a body casing (casing 11 in Patent Literature 2) disposed above a ceiling is formed in a substantially rectangular parallelepiped shape having more than two sidewalls of the body casing each with a body outlet port that is connected to a duct (outlet ports 20 in Patent Literature 2). Furthermore, in the air-conditioning apparatus described in Patent Literature 2, each body outlet port of the body casing is configured such that only a single duct is allowed to be connected thereto.
Additionally, as regards an air-conditioning apparatus having the above configuration, still another air-conditioning apparatus described in Patent Literature 3, for example, is known. In the air-conditioning apparatus described in Patent Literature 3, a body casing (indoor unit body 1 in Patent Literature 3) disposed so as to be embedded in a ceiling is formed in a substantially rectangular parallelepiped shape having in each of the two opposing sidewalls of the body casing a body outlet port that is connected to a duct (first auxiliary outlet ports 17 in Patent Literature 3). That is, the air-conditioning apparatus described in Patent Literature 3 is provided with two outlet units (outlet port units 32 in Patent Literature 3) that are connected to the two opposing sidewalls of the body casing through ducts. Furthermore, in the air-conditioning apparatus described in Patent Literature 3, an indoor heat exchanger (heat exchanger 15 in Patent Literature 3) is formed in a substantially rectangular shape in planar view. This indoor heat exchanger is housed in the body casing so as to surround a fan in planar view. The air-conditioning apparatus described in Patent Literature 3 is further provided with an opening formed on the bottom side of the body casing and a decorative panel (outlet panel 2 in Patent Literature 3) covering this opening on the bottom side. In this decorative panel, in planar view, an inlet port is formed in the position corresponding to the inner side of the indoor heat exchanger. Further, in this decorative panel, in planar view, four outlet ports (main outlet ports 22 in Patent Literature 3) are formed in positions between the indoor heat exchanger and the sidewalls of the body casing, and along the sidewalls of the body casing. That is, the air-conditioning apparatus described in Patent Literature 3 is configured such that outlet ports surrounding the inlet port are also formed in the body casing. Accordingly, conditioned air that has exchanged heat in the indoor heat exchanger is discharged into the indoor space from the outlet ports of the outlet units, as well as from the outlet ports formed in the body casing (outlet ports formed so as to surround the inlet port).